Heroes in the Darkest Times
Geschichte spielt im alten Territorium, SchattenClan und FlussClan existieren nicht! Kurz nach dem Tod von Steves Gefährten Bucky zog Steve zu Buckys Tochter Flower und ihren Zweibeinern, um endlich friedlich leben zu können. Doch lange bleibt es nicht ruhig; als Flower und er im Wald spazieren gingen, sahen sie ein merkwürdiges, echsenähnliches Wesen mit drei Köpfen. Sie waren schockiert als sie es sahen und als es einige DonnerClan Katzen angriff war schnell klar: dieses Wesen, diese Bestie war nicht friedlich. Steve und Flower waren klar, dass sie etwas tun mussten. Während Flower einige Streuner und Hauskätzchen zusammentrommelte, bat Steve die Clans um Hilfe. Ein paar der Clankatzen waren bereit ihm zu helfen. So wurden dann die Helden der Zeit gegründet. Doch werden sie es schaffen die Bestie zu besiegen, oder werden sie sterben, bei dem Versuch die Katzen und die Menschen zu retten? Hierarche der Helden der Zeit Prolog Flower & Steve Es war schon nach Sonnenuntergang, als Flower und Steve durch den Wald gingen. Sie waren nah an der DonnerClan Grenze und Flower bemerkte, wie Steve ständig zum DonnerClan Territorium hinüberschaute. "Du willst wieder zum DonnerClan, oder?" fragte die Kätzin sanft. Doch Steve schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Nein. Immer wenn ich diesen DonnerClan Geruch rieche und das Territorium sehe muss ich an Bucky denken. An die guten Zeiten mit ihm." antwortete er. Flower schwieg daraufhin. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie das sich für Steve anfühlte. Sie wusste, dass er trauerte. Aber wie fühlte sich Trauer an? Flower hatte sich schon oft gedacht, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmt. Und nun hatte sie es herausgefunden. Sie hatte kaum Gefühle. Körperliche Gefühle, zum Beispiel Schmerzen fühlte sie schon, doch psychische Gefühle wie Trauer oder auch Freude fühlte sie kaum. Sie waren schon noch da, aber bei anderen Katzen schienen sie deutlich stärker zu sein. "Lass uns nach Hause gehen." meinte Steve nach einer Weile und ging in Richtung Zweibeinerort. "Warte! Und sei still!" zischte Flower und schaute sich um. Sie hatte einen sehr merkwürdigen Geruch wahrgenommen, der nicht wirklich in den Wald passte. Sowas hatte sie noch nie gerochen und sie war oft im Wald. Außerdem stank es schlimmer als Krähenfraß. Nun scheint es auch Steve gerochen zu haben, denn als Flower kurz zu ihm schaute, rümpfte er die Nase. Dann hörte die hellbraune Kätzin ein lautes Zischen und ein paar Schwanzlängen vor ihr tauchte ein relativ kleines, echsenähnliches Wesen mit drei Köpfen auf. Es sah merwürdig aus. Die Köpfe sahen aus, wie die Köpfe einer Schlange, doch es hatte einen komischen Körper, vier kurze Beine mit jeweils drei Zehen an jedem Bein und einen langen Schwanz der an der Spitze gespalten war. Es war braun mit schwarzen Streifen. Sowohl Steve, als auch Flower wichen sofort zurück und versteckten sich in dem Gebüsch hinter ihnen. Das Wesen schaute sich um, Flower bemerkte Blut an dem Wesen. Doch es schien nicht sein Blut zu sein. Dem Geruch nach zu urteilen, war es Katzenblut. Steve und Flower hielten die Luft an, als ein Kopf des Wesens direkt zu ihnen schaute. Doch es schien sie nicht gesehen zu haben und ging weiter in das DonnerClan Territorium. "Wir müssen sie warnen!" sagte Steve nervös und rannte hinter dem Wesen, das übrigens verdammt schnell war, hinterher. "Steve, warte!" rief Flower und rannte ebenfalls hinterher. Das was Steve da gerade tat war Selbstmord. Entweder, das Wesen würde ihn erwischen, oder die DonnerClan Katzen. Und die wollten Steve auch tot sehen. Als Flower plötzlich den Schrei einer Katze hörte, rannte sie noch schneller. Dann sah sie endlich Steve, der geschockt zusah, wie das Wesen gegen eine DonnerClan Patrouille kämpfte. Oder eher, sie zerfetzte. Katzen schrien und Blut spritzte auf Flower und Steve. Die Kätzin zwang sich, nicht weiter hinzuschauen und wandte sich an den Kater, der immer noch geschockt auf das Szenario schaute. "Steve, wir müssen hier weg! Schnell!" sagte sie und zwang sich, ruhig zu klingen. "Aber wir müssen ihnen helfen!" rief Steve aufgebracht und wollte sich tatsächlich auf das Wesen stürzen, aber Flower hielt ihn zurück. "Stopp! Zu bist ein Heiler, du hast erst recht keine Chance gegen dieses Ding! Jetzt lauf nach Hause! Und dreh dich nicht um, egal was passiert." Diesmal hörte Steve und fing an zu rennen. Das Wesen schien sie nun auch zu bemerken. "Verdammt!" zischte Flower als sie das bemerkte und rannte ebenfalls davon. Sie konnte Steve schon nicht mehr sehen, so schnell war er gerannt. Ob er schnell genug war um dem Wesen zu entkommen, wusste Flower nicht. Oder ob sie ihm überhaupt entkommen konnte. Sie konnte seinen Atem in ihrem Rücken spüren, was sie dazu antrieb, noch schneller zu rennen. Trotzdem kam das Wesen immer näher. Das was sie nun vorhatte, würde ihr entweder das Leben kosten oder retten. Die hellbraune Kätzin stoppte abrupt und bevor das Wesen auch nur realisieren konnte, dass seine Beute gestoppt hatte, sprang sie hoch und biss dem Wesen in den Hals des mittleren Kopfes. Es brüllte, was ohrenbetäubend laut war, und schüttelte den Kopf um Flower loszuwerden. Das führte jedoch nur dazu, dass die Kätzin noch fester zubiss. Erst als das Wesen mit den anderen beiden Köpfen zuschnappte, ließ sie los, wurde jedoch trotzdem noch von dem rechten Kopf leicht gebissen, sodass sie mit einem Schmerzensschrei auf dem Rücken fiel. Ihre linke Schulter blutete nun ziemlich heftig, doch das realisierte sie nicht, als sie aufsprang und weiter rannte. Das Wesen war aufgrund seiner, nicht ganz so ungefährlichen, Verletzung nun viel langsamer und irgendwie schaffte Flower es, sie abzuhängen. Keuchend erreichte sie den Garten ihres Hauses, wo Steve auf sie wartete. Besorgt lief er ihr entgegen. "Geht's dir gut?" fragte er. "Ja, ist nur eine kleine Bisswunde." keuchte die Kätzin und legte sich erschöpft hin. "Lass mich mal sehen." meinte der Kater und schaute sich die Wunde genauer an. "Was war das für ein Wesen?" fragte Flower. "Keine Ahnung," antwortete Steve, "aber eines weiß ich; Das war kein Wesen. Das war eine Bestie." Aschenwelle Abendpatrouille. Wie er diese hasste, besonders, wenn er einen harten Tag hatte und einfach nur noch in sein Nest wollte. Aber nein, Glanzstern bestand darauf dass er nach mehreren Patrouillen und einen kleinen Kampf gegen zwei Streunern auch noch Nachts zur Grenze zum Zweibeinerort wanderte, wo sowieso nie was war. Und dann auch noch mit Schimmerbrise. Die anderen Katzen, Teichpfote, Weißblatt, Ahornblatt, Blausturm und Mohnfang waren ja noch in Ordnung, aber SCHIMMERBRISE? Bitte nicht, diese Kätzin hatte gefühlt schon jeden Kater im Clan als Gefährten gehabt. Und jeder will sie auch irgendwie als Gefährtin. Bis auf Aschenwelle, dieser hasste sie abgrundtief! Wie konnte man so eine Kätzin als Gefährtin haben wollen? Besonders nach dem, was sie mit dem Kater Braunherz abgezogen hat. Aschenwelle war noch ein Schüler gewesen, aber er war eben Schimmerbrises Schüler gewesen und hat deshalb genau mitbekommen, was passiert war. Erst spielt sie Braunherz ihre Liebe vor, dann macht sie mit einem anderen Kater rum, wird Schwanger, verlangt von Braunherz sich um sie zu kümmern und gibt ihm dann auch noch die Schuld, als das Junge spurlos verschwand. Wie auch immer er schuld daran sein konnte. Immerhin lag er damals im sterben und sie hat es kein bisschen interessiert. Im Gegensatz zu Farnfeuer, der um Braunherz gekämpft und schließlich gerettet hat. Die Krönung war aber, als dieses Mäusehirn Seelenstern auch noch gepetzt hat, dass Braunherz und Farnfeuer sich lieben. Im DonnerClan war eine gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehung nämlich streng verboten und wird mit dem Tod bestraft. Doch da Braunherz Seelensterns Sohn gewesen war, sollte nur Farnfeuer getötet werden. Am Ende wurde dann Seelenstern tot aufgefunden und Farnfeuer und Braunherz verschwunden. Und daran ist nur Schimmerbrise Schuld. Darum hasste Aschenwelle. Viele konnten seinen Hass nicht nachvollziehen, Schimmerbrise ist ja so eine mutige und starke Kriegerin. Vielleicht war sie das ja auch, das ändert trotzdem nichts an ihrem Charakter. Das schlimmste war aber, dass sie zweite Anführerin geworden ist... "Hallo, Erde an Aschenwelle, hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?" riss ihn eine hohe, weibliche Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Wenn man vom Teufel sprach... "Was ist?" fragte der schwarze Kater sichtlich genervt, woraufhin er von Schimmerbrise einen strafenden Blick erntete. Jedoch nur kurz, denn dann wurde ihr Blick wieder weich und fragte, mit zuckersüßer Stimme (die Aschenwelle jedoch nur aggressiv machte): "Wollen wir morgen vielleicht mal zusammen jagen gehen? Ich habe gehört, du bist ein sehr guter Jäger" Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, schnurrte sie auch noch. "Ne sorry, ich bin morgen schon mit Ampferschwinge jagen und dann muss ich noch kurz auf Nachtauges Junges aufpassen, die möchte morgen mit Blaublume spazieren gehen." lehnte er ab und verkniff sich ein lachen, als er Schimmerbrises eifersüchtigen Blick bemerkte. Es regte sie immer total auf wenn er ablehnte und dachte, dass er in Ampferschwinge verliebt war, weswegen Schimmerbrise immer schlechte Dinge über sie erzählte. Das war jedoch überhaupt nicht so, er wollte nur nichts von Schimmerbrise. Zumal Ampferschwinge sowieso nicht auf Kater stand. "Na gut, dann nicht." murrte die weiße Kätzin merklich angepisst und ging weiter nach vorne zu Weißblatt und quatschte diese voll. Aber plötzlich blieb sie stehen. "Riecht ihr das?" fragte Schimmerbrise. "Ihh, das stinkt schlimmer als Krähenfraß!" beschwerte sich Teichpfote, "was ist das?" Seine Mentorin Mohnfang schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Ahnung. Ich habe sowas noch nie gerochen." meinte sie verwirrt und schaute sich um. "Seht!" rief Blausturm und deutete nach rechts, wo eine riesige, dreiköpfige Kreatur auf die Katzengruppe zurannte. "Heiliger SternenClan!" riefen Weißblatt und Ahornblatt gleichzeitig. "Angriff!" rief Schimmerbrise. Aschenwelle dachte, er hörte nicht richtig. Sie sollten gegen dieses Ding kämpfen? Klar. ganz so groß war es nicht, trotzdem entgingen ihm die Messerscharfen Zähne dieser Kreatur nicht. "Bist du geisteskrank? Wir sollten fliehen!" meinte Aschenwelle. "Zu Spät" sagte Schimmerbrise. Die Katzen rannten ebenfalls auf die Kreatur zu und Aschenwelle konnte nichts anderes tun, als das Wesen auch anzugreifen. Das war sein Ende. Er würde sterben. Er biss in das Bein der Kreatur, jedoch schien dies für sie nur wie eine lästige Mücke zu sein, packte ihn mit einem ihrer Köpfe und schleuderte ihn weg, woraufhin er gegen einen Baum krachte. Er keuchte erschrocken und blieb kurz liegen, da ihm für kurze Zeit schwarz vor Augen wurde. Als er aufstand und wieder angreifen wollte, blieb er geschockt stehen. Die Kreatur hatte mit ihrem mittlerem Kopf Teichpfote geschnappt, mit den anderen beiden Köpfen zerfetzte er den Schüler wortwörtlich. Die anderen Katzen, die ebenfalls geschockt vor der Kreatur gestanden hatten, wollten weglaufen, aber die Kreatur war schneller. Bevor die Katzen realisieren konnten, was passierte, schnappte die Kreatur sich schon Blausturm, danach Ahornblatt, Weißblatt und Mohnfang. Doch die Kreatur ließ von Mohnfang ab und Aschenwelle bemerkte eine hellbraune Kätzin die auf die Kreatur starrte. Diese schien interessanter zu sein als Mohnfang und die Kreatur rannte der Kätzin hinterher. Es schien keine Clankatze gewesen zu sein, also hatte Mohnfang nun Vorrang. Die hellbraune Kätzin musste selbst sehen, wie sie klarkam. Der schwarze Kater wollte zu seiner Clangefährtin rennen, als ihm plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz durchs Bein fuhr. Ganz unverletzt war er wohl doch nicht geblieben. Aber das hatte er nun zu ignorieren. Mohnfang war blutverschmiert, atmete aber noch. Aschenwelle hob sie hoch und rannte so schnell wie möglich zum Lager, achtete gar nicht auf die erschrockenen und besorgten Blicke als er zum Heilerbau lief. Erst im Heilerbau angekommen stoppte er schwer atmend. Die Heilerin Rosensprenkel rannte sofort zu ihnen, als er sie bemerkte. "Was ist passiert?" fragte sie und begann sofort, Mohnfang zu behandeln. "Ich weiß es nicht... Wir wurden angegriffen, von einer komischen Kreatur." "Einem Monster? Sind die nicht normalerweise auf dem Donnerweg?" unterbrach Glanzstern ihn, die gerade den Heilerbau betrat. "Nein, kein Monster. Eine Bestie! Zwar nur so groß wie ein Schaf, dafür aber mit großen, messerscharfen Zähnen und einer ungeheuren Kraft. Und... SIe hatte drei Köpfe. Sie ist einer hellbraunen Kätzin in Richtung Zweibeinerort gefolgt." erzählte Aschenwelle. "Wenn sie nicht mehr in unserem Territorium ist, sollten wir uns erst mal keine sorgen machen, dass sie zurück kommt... Wo sind die anderen?" fragte Glanzstern. "Tot..." murmelte Aschenwelle, woraufhin sowohl Rosensprenkel als auch Glanzstern erschrocken zusammenzuckten. "Was? Alle?!" rief Glanzstern erschrocken. Aschenwelle nickte. Die Anführerin holte tief Luft und man sah ihr an, dass sie gerade versuchte, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. "Ok. Wir brauchen einen neuen Zweiten Anführer... Und eine Versammlung. Oder wir sollten alle fliehen." den letzten Satz murmelte Glanzstern, während sie rausging. "Bist du verletzt?" fragte Rosensprenkel als sie sah, dass Aschenwelle keine sichtbaren Wunden hatte. "Nein, das Ding hat mich gegen einen Baum geschleudert, wobei ich mit das Bein gezerrt habe, ist aber nichts schlimmes." antwortete der schwarze Kater und wendete sich dem Ausgang zu, als Glanzstern rief. "In Ordnung. Ich sehe mir das aber mal an, nachdem ich mit Mohnfang fertig bin." sagte Rosensprenkel. Aschenwelle nickte und ging zum Hochstein, wo sich die Katzen schon versammelt hatten. Diejenigen die geschlafen hatten, sahen ziemlich schlecht gelaunt aus, aber die wussten ja auch nicht was passiert war. "Aschenwelle! Geht es dir gut?" rief jemand und rannte den Kater fast um. Aschenwelle blickte in Ampferschwinges besorgtes Gesicht. "Ich bin noch am Leben und bin nicht bewusstlos. Demnach geht es mir besser als die anderen." antwortete der Kater. Ampferschwinge wollte noch was sagen, doch dann begann Glanzstern zu reden: "Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich euch aus dem Schlaf gerissen habe, aber es ist wichtig. Unsere Abendpatrouille wurde von einer sehr gefährlichen Kreatur angegriffen. Weißblatt, Ahornblatt, Blausturm und Teichpfote kamen dabei ums Leben, Mohnfang und Aschenwelle wurden verletzt. Die Kreatur folgte einer Kätzin in den Zweibeinerort. Doch bis wir nicht wissen, ob diese Kreatur wirklich verschwunden ist, sollten wir sehr vorsichtig sein! Es wird nur noch mit mindestens fünf Katzen gejagt und Patrouilliert, Schüler bleiben und trainieren im Lager! Die Königinnen und Jungen bleiben in der Kinderstube, die Ältesten im Ältestenbau. Das Lager und die Grenze zum Zweibeinerort werden rund um die Uhr bewacht! Wenn euch ein Geruch, der schlimmer riecht, als Krähenfraß, dann lauft weg und sagt bescheid! Jetzt müssen wir uns leider noch einem anderem Thema zuwenden. Da Schimmerbrise tot ist, brauchen wir einen neuen Zweiten Anführer. Heute Nacht wird Schimmerbrise bei ihren Kriegerfreunden im Silbervlies sitzen... Nun werde ich den neuen Zweiten Anführer des DonnerClans ernennen. Ich sage diese Worte vor dem SternenClan, damit die Seelen unser Kriegerahnen es hören können und meine Wahl billigen können. Aschenwelle, du wirst der neue Zweite Anführer des DonnerClans sein." Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Arctic Foxyyy Kategorie:Helden der Zeit Kategorie:Fanfictions Kategorie:Benötige Rezension __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__